


You are in love.

by smallbump



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is a passionate lover of books, he lives and breathes books. One day he comes across a small bookstore and begins to slowly fall in love with the pretty boy working there who always leaves the door open. </p><p>(aka the typical bookstore!au we all know and love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are in love.

Phil loves books. His second favourite smell is the smell of a new, fresh book no one has barely touched, but his absolutely favourite smell in the whole wide world is the smell of an old, read-too-many-times book, cracked in the frame and the corner of the pages are folded over and over again. He loves books so much that he has two (okay, sometimes several) copies of his favourites, and non-favourites too.

One that is new and unread, with clear white pages and the frame makes that cracking sound when you open it. A noise that makes the hair on his back rise.

And the second one is always either really old, so old it almost falls apart. Or an older new one, which he can fold the pages in and write comments and throw around all he wants. Books are meant to be used, but they’re the prettiest untouched.

During one of his walks through London town only a few weeks ago, Phil stumbled across the prettiest little bookstore with the prettiest and tallest boy working there. So naturally, he made it his place and visit it maybe three times too many during a week.

That’s just how much Phil loves books. (And pretty boys who love books too.)

—

It’s a chilly morning in February, the tiniest layer of snow is on the ground and Phil is even wearing a scarf today that he bought a few days ago after work. He’s on his way to work, but first he needs a cup of coffee and a bagel.

And it just so happens that his new favourite coffee shop is right next to his new favourite bookstore, _what a coincidence._  

“Hi, a macchiato and a ham and cheese-bagel, please?” He orders while rubbing his hands together, trying to form some kind of heat between his palms and out in his fingertips.

The barista doesn’t really answer him, only nods and takes his money. Then again, she doesn’t have to. He’s a regular by now, buys the same thing every morning so by now she only half-listens to what he says while she takes out the bagel from the glass cupboard, just in case he might order something different. Which he doesn’t do. Ever.

It only takes her a minute or two to get done and Phil takes it happily and choses a seat in the little café. The same seat by the window every time. Where he can see the whole street outside and where he sees a tall, brown haired boy walk past and go to the bookstore next door. He’s there early for a bookstore but Phil doesn’t mind.

Phil himself woke up really early today. The kind of early when business men go out for their morning jog and is back just in time for when their wife has breakfast ready. Probably bacon and egg, orange juice and toast. Fresh fruits and berries. Hot coffee with crème, because they like to live the fancy life even if it’s just a Tuesday.

Phil envy them some days. Like today. He wishes he’d been one of them, but instead of going out for a jog he could’ve rolled over to the other side of the bed and knock into another person lying there and snoring peacefully. And Phil would wrap his arms around them and cuddle, and they’ll subconsciously cuddle him back, because they’ve been married for years and knows each other so well, even in their sleep…

But Phil isn’t married, or even close.

Suddenly his bagel isn’t so delicious anymore, he leaves the last quarter of it and finish his coffee quickly before heading out.

When he walks to the underground station, he passes the bookstore without so much as a glance, and so he doesn’t notice the tall, pretty boy staring out the window, following his every move with brown eyes that slowly loses its spark.

—

After a week, Phil is back at the café, now without a scarf and his jacket open. The weather is as unpredictable as ever, by the time he’s going home, it’ll probably be snowing. It wouldn’t surprise him.

“Long time, no see,” the barista girl says with a light smile. She seems happy today, even looks him in the eyes. She’s got a nice shade of darker blue and her blonde hair tucked together in a messy bun, hair strains framing her face naturally.

Phil feels guilty, without really knowing why, “Yeah, eh, but now I’m here again. Macchiato and-“

But she’s already taken out the ham and cheese-bagel and is waiting for him to pay, which he does with an embarrassing smile. She smiles back and hopes he’ll have a good day. “You too,” he says and takes his seat.

Phil is nervous today. He’s got a meeting with his boss today, about his column. About whether or not it’s good enough to keep in the magazine. If he’s doing a good job or not.

Phil writes a column, about books. Of course. He loves it, reviewing books and giving book tips and talking about books and working with books.

The dream is to write his own, like most people. It is slowly coming together.

At his table by the window, he sits and reads the newspaper slowly, sipping on his coffee and taking small bites of his bagel. He stands outside the bookstore for a while, thinking if he’s got the time or not. But Phil needs to calm down, prepare himself.

Chocolate coloured eyes greet him, matched together with a wide smile and a hoarse voice saying good morning. They’re sleep soaked, his eyes, but just as pretty and Phil never knew he could miss a stranger like this.

“Morning,” he says, feeling calmer by the second. “Are you open by the way?”

There’s a nod coming from the boy behind the counter, “Or well, not really, but have a look around, forgot to lock the door I guess,” he says, voice still dry from sleep. He must’ve woken up later than usual, Phil thinks and tries to block out the thought about how much he likes the sound of it.

The little bookstore is in fact very little, but holds way too many books. They’ve got everything here. Mostly older, used books. But Phil doesn’t mind. They’re harder to find in the other newer bookstores. He loves the library feeling it gives away and how the lights are dimed down and it’s narrow but comfortable with an armchair placed out here and there, a floor lamp standing shyly behind it.

Phil likes to come here after work, and he sits in one of the chairs and reads half a book sometimes but when he starts to feel the boy’s eyes on him for too long, he leaves. He doesn’t know what kind of look he’s got in his eyes and he’s been too much of a coward to find out.

They usually don’t talk much to each other, despite the obvious love for books they both have, and it would be an easy way to dive into a conversation about but Phil doesn’t know if he wants to or not. The boy, not Phil. It’s only been the polite hello’s and goodbye’s and a comment thrown here or there. The boy probably doesn’t want more than that.

As he’s standing by one of the many shelves with books about drama, the boy is getting closer, putting back books here and there on the shelves, moving some to other places. Phil pretends to be reading the back of a book he’s got three copies of at home, when in reality, he’s trying to sense what kind of smell this boy has. Because he looks like he might smell good, but Phil has never been quite close enough.

He shifts from left to right, but mostly left and suddenly, their shoulders touch and the boy jumps a little, a wave of scent making its way past Phil and it’s of earl grey tea and washed laundry.

“Sorry,” he says, without being even an ounce of sorry, but he has to be polite. Friendly. Likable.

He smiles, his shy but magnificent smile, “S’good, that one,” he then says and points at the book in Phil’s hand.

“So I’ve heard,” Phil replies slowly. He knows it’s good, he’s read it four times for god’s sake. “Got any other tips?”

Even though he doesn’t really need any, but this is it. The time to chat up this cute, lanky book-boy. The time to get to know him, because Phil is already falling. He is falling for the deep brown eyes that holds so much, he is falling for the poor posture and long legs and the neck that’s going on for too long that he just wants to stroke with his bare fingers. He is falling for the four or five jokes he’s heard him say to his boss, jokes that has made Phil had to hide his face in his scarf or behind a book, because he’s smiling so big. He is falling for his voice and the way he talks, saying more words than needed but at least it’s the right words and he talks to people so nicely and  _so well._

Although, maybe most of all, he is falling for that cute nose and that even cuter smile. And when the dimple is showing, Phil melts.

Twenty minutes later, Phil pays for two books that ‘ _Dan, by the way_ ’ recommended him before he heads out and down to the underground station. He’s not as nervous anymore. And besides, Dan, with a big smile and hopeful eyes, wished him good luck so it just cannot go badly on his meeting today.

— 

“Wow, a whole page! That’s a pretty big deal. Right?” Dan isn’t in the industry so how would he know, hence the hesitation but when Phil nods excitedly, he smiles big.

Dan did say ‘Let me know how it went’ about Phil’s meeting, but he probably meant next time he’s in the neighbourhood or something like that so Phil doesn’t really know why he went to tell Dan about how the meeting went right away – amazingly well, by the way – but he did and now they’re here, sat in each armchair in the bookstore. He lied and said it was on his way home, but really it isn’t. Because he had met up with PJ after work all the way on the other side of town, which was closer to his apartment too. But Dan didn’t need to know that.

“Yeah, I’m so excited for it!” Phil is wide eyes and a wide smile and back straight, he’s got a coffee in hand from the shitty machine that stands in the corner of the store. Dan offered it, and even though he knows it tastes awful (they have one at work, and too many mornings he’s been forcing it down when he’s over-slept) he still said “Oh, sure why not?” with a smile and pretended to happily take the paper mug.

Phil got a whole page in the magazine to fill out, he hasn’t worked it out completely yet but is thinking about trying to get a short interview in there and longer reviews, maybe several. Maybe he could interview Dan.

Dan takes a sip, without make any change in his facial expression, like he doesn’t think this coffee tastes like a corpse. “Guess the money’s better too?” 

“Yeah, it’ll be more work obviously, but that doesn’t bother me too much.”

“Less time to see friends and so,” he adds, lingering on the so, eyes popping slightly. Phil has read enough books to know this is Dan trying to figure out if he’s seeing anyone. He wants to squeal but forces himself to keep it inside. He can do a happy dance once he’s home.

“Well, I’m single, and my friends are quite busy too I guess. It’ll be fine.”

Phil is following Dan’s eyes as they move away, and he notice the change of colour on his cheeks and the skin crinkling around the corner of his eyes, Phil can’t help but smile.

“Is that why you’re here, telling me about this new exciting thing, and not your friends?”

They get interrupted by Dan’s boss, he’s not mad or anything, but there’s things to do before closing time, so Phil doesn’t have to answer Dan’s question, which is good because he doesn’t have an answer for it.

He did meet up with PJ and told him, though. But PJ is his best friend since over ten years ago so.

“Well, congratulations again and I’ll see you around I guess.” Dan says when Phil is heading out, throwing the full paper mug of disgusting coffee in the bin.

Phil smiles quickly, the door half-open, “Yeah, bye Dan!”

He didn’t want to leave just yet, but refuses to show it. When Phil’s a few steps away, he turns around to look back at the store and through the window he sees Dan looking back at him, so they both smile embarrassingly before looking away. 

What the hell was that?

—

It’s a Friday night a few weeks later, rolling in to March and the weather is warmer and the sun is out more. The clock is around seven in the evening and Phil is stood in his bathroom trying to get his hair in the right places, as he has been doing for the last fifteen minutes or so. He’s got a new blue shirt on and nice, black jeans with suitable shoes to go with it. Looking pretty good if he might say so himself.  
He’s meeting up with friends soon for some dinner and beers. Maybe he’ll tell them about Dan, if something similar comes up in the conversations. A lot reminds him of Dan these days. Like pretty eyes, bad coffee, wide smiles, dimples, long legs, books and stores and even breakfast sometimes. Because he has his breakfast and then his morning conversation with Dan. The door is always open, and Phil is starting to wonder if it is because Dan wants him to come by or if he really does forget to lock it after him, and can’t really tell a customer to leave. It’s not even weird that he comes in every morning by now. It’s not weird that Dan smiles widely when he does but maybe it is a bit weird that it’s Phil’s favourite part of the whole day, even if it only last for a few minutes.

A good start of the day is important, Phil likes to think.

And maybe it’s a little too good, when he starts being late for work because of it and Sophie, who sits across from his desk, starts questioning him more and more. She thinks he’s out fucking people all night and doesn’t get enough sleep, when in reality, he’s just standing in a bookstore, listening to Dan explain yet another weird dream he had the other night and even though it’s super boring, Phil just cannot help but listen interestedly because it’s Dan and somehow he’s got all the time in the world for Dan and his boring dreams.   
Maybe just maybe, Phil is crushing way harder than he meant to, he’s about to fall in love any time soon. If they just spent some more time together, more intimate. He wants that, oh God does he want that.

“Ugh, screw this.” He mutters and ignores the fact that his hair is not being perfect, instead he puts on the jacket, grabs his phone, keys and wallet from the kitchen table and heads out.

Fifteen minutes later he arrives at the pub they decided to meet at, his friends are all already there and he gives them each a quick hug before sitting down on one of the bar stools. He orders a beer and when he’s got it in his hand, they all share a toast for his new promotion. Phil is smiling from ear to ear, feeling so happy and blessed to have the greatest friends in the world.

When they’re at their table, food and drinks ordered, PJ turns a little and locks eyes with Phil.

“So, Phil, why are you coming in late to work? Sophie’s told me it has happened a few times now.”

Phil knew it was a bad idea to set up PJ and Sophie (even though he knew they would be perfectly perfect together, which they are) ‘cause now PJ’s literally going to know everything he does and all that happens in his life.

His first instinct is to lie. Which is stupid, he doesn’t have to lie. Second instinct is the right one. 

“I’ve met someone, or gotten to know someone. And I see him before work after I’ve bought my breakfast and yeah,”

Jack fills in, “You can’t get away cause he’s so unbelievably adorable and interesting.”

“Something like that,” Phil confesses and takes a sip from his beer and a bite of his steak, not really seeing the looks on his friends’ faces.

“Well?!” PJ says. Phil looks up at him with question marks around him. “Who is he? What does he do? Have you fucked?”

“He works at bookstore, is a bit younger but so cute and handsome. We haven’t fucked or kissed or even been on a date. I don’t count five-minute conversations as dates. It’s been like, a month though.”

Dean holds out a hand, and Phil looks at him confusingly. “Wait, so you’ve seen this bloke every day _for a month_  and hasn’t gone further?”

Phil understands what it sounds like, seeing each other every day for a month is a long time and a lot of time, but Dan  _is_  younger but at the same time, they’re both adults so what difference does it make? Why haven’t they gone further really?

“How much younger?”

“Older than you, so it’s fine.”

The only reason why Phil is getting annoyed is because he hadn’t thought about this earlier and now he does, and he will be thinking about it until either he or Dan does something about it. Which seems unlikely to happen.

They drop the subject Dan, and instead Phil asks about Jack and Dean’s new show they’re working on and instantly they’re rambling away about rehearsals and new jokes and they all leave Phil’s new love interest (or whatever he is) behind for now. 

Later in the evening, or rather night as it’s getting closer to 1am, Phil is standing with PJ at the bar to order more drinks for them and he lets his eyes take a leap around the pub they’re at. He hears Jack’s loud laugh clearly and smiles to himself, his eyes moving over to their table and he can’t help but to feel so unbelievably happy and thankful for his friends. All evening they’ve been talking and laughing and having a great time. They were all so happy for him when he told them about the meeting with his boss and all offered to pay for the next round of drinks he wanted.

His thoughts gets interrupted when a familiar voice is speaking behind him, Phil turns around slightly and in the corner of his eye, he sees the even more familiar brown-haired fringe and the dimple he’s been falling in love with lately. After hesitating for a second, Phil turns to Dan to say hi.

“Dan! Hi,” he says, a little bit loudly to get the attention from his new friend or what the hell Dan really is to him. ‘Cause if this doesn’t work out the way Phil wants it to, he still wants Dan as a friend, but hopefully something more than a friend. Something so much more.

And as Dan notices Phil, his smile grows wider and wider, “Hi Phil!” He’s a bit drunk, eyes shifting and hair’s messy. His smile doesn’t fade the slightest, even after he’s leaned forward and given Phil a hug. Definitely drunk. Dan hasn’t touched Phil before, not even the accidental hand brushing against the others, so this is nice. Dan smells different now, more alcohol and cigarette smoke and not the earl grey tea-kind of smell that Phil is used to. He’s wearing completely different clothes too, a nicer shirt is buttoned, the last two left undone and his collarbones showing slightly. His shirtsleeves are rolled up messily and Phil is kind of staring at his wrists, so tiny and small and soft but his hands are so manly yet gracious in a way as his fingers are long and slim.

Phil’s always liked hands, they’re fascinating to him and he can’t wait to study Dan’s, maybe lying together in bed in the morning, bodies tired from all the fucking the night before –

_“Phil?”_

“Uh, yeah, what?”

Dan smiles at him – no, beaming, and Phil is smiling too and their hands are actually touching now, Dan’s are soft as he thought, he wants to keep his eyes on his hands but when he looks up and meets Dan’s chocolate coloured orbs with his blue, his hands aren’t so important anymore. 

“Just asked if you’re having a good night,” Dan says with a laugh, “Your friend left, I think”

Phil looks over his shoulder and yeah, PJ is probably long gone but who can blame him, really? He looks back at Dan and smiles guiltily.

“You stole me from him, no wonder.”

There’s a smirk on Dan’s lips now, a mischievous look in his eyes and his body is moving closer to Phil, “Not even sorry,” he says in a low voice, “Wanna, go somewhere, your place?” 

 _Fuck, yes._  He does. Their heads are so close, Dan’s hot breath is all over his face and Phil has to restrain himself from kissing him just yet, because he honestly believes he wouldn’t be able to stop once he got started.

So they move over to the table where Phil’s friends are seated after Dan told his friends that he’s leaving.

“Hey guys, this is Dan and uhm. We’re leaving now,”

They’re all giving him that knowing smile, greeting Dan and waving goodbye as the two turns the shoe to get out of there as fast as possible. 

The tube is quiet, most people have already arrived to their parties or wherever they’re going, and no one is going home just yet, so as they’re sitting in an empty tube carriage, Dan’s one hand that is resting on Phil’s leg is slowly making its way further up to his crotch. He glances up at Dan who is biting his bottom lip, looking at Phil.

The flickering lights and the annoying sound from the engine of the tube is not bothering them at all, they’re infatuated in each other’s presence and Phil can’t contain himself any longer, crashing his lips on Dan’s and grabbing his face with one hand. It’s a feeling like no other, finally being able to kiss someone after such a long time of yearning after someone’s touch and lips.

Suddenly they’re at their stop and the two of them are stumbling out of there and out on the street, hand in hand, hurrying up to Phil’s apartment on the third floor.

“So many stairs,” Dan sighs, pulling Phil to him and stopping in the middle of them to make out for a minute or two. He’s pushing Phil against the wall, pushing his whole body against him too and their lips are burning, hands in hair and on hips.

“C’mon,” Phil says, after breaking the kiss and grabbing Dan’s hand. He cannot wait to explore Dan’s body with his hands, kiss his soft skin, make him moan impatiently, begging Phil to make him come. Just the thought of it makes Phil hard and he hurries his steps, while pulling out the keys from his jeans pocket. Dan is kissing his neck, hands stroking his back up and down.

Their shoes come off quickly once they’re inside and one by one the clothes come off, Phil heading for the bedroom with Dan following close behind, hands clinging on his body. He turns his body, grabs Dan’s face and presses his lips on Dan’s before they collapse down on the bed, heated kisses and stroking hands, moans escaping every now and then.

“Plea-se, fuck me,” Dan mumbles in between somewhere, teeth sinking into Phil’s bottom lip and it’s so fucking hot Phil could easily come there and then.

—

After their first time, Dan stayed the night and they had breakfast (more like lunch or almost dinner) together after countless hours of cuddling and kissing in bed. It’s what Phil has been wanting for all these weeks and when it finally happened, he couldn’t quite believe it. Having Dan in his arms felt both like the most surreal thing in the world but also completely natural.

They spent all day together, lazily hanging out in Phil’s apartment, getting to know each other’s minds and explore each other’s bodies in all the possible ways they could think of and when Saturday turned into Sunday, and all of the sudden it was evening and maybe time to say goodbye for now, cause they’ve got work the next day and Dan hadn’t changed clothes since Friday afternoon.

On Monday morning, Phil contemplates stopping by to see Dan or not. He knows where Phil lives now, so he knows Phil takes the long way to work, just to see him. Coffee can’t be that good, that he goes to the other side of the city for it, but a person might be.   
For Phil, Dan is good enough. More than enough. He wants to tell him that and when Dan is all blushes and big grins, he could kiss his lips as a reassurance that he’s not joking around and Dan would kiss him back so hard, pull him closer and breath in the whole feeling.

Phil is sat on the tube, smiling to himself because of a daydream. When the man in front of him gets off, Phil notices himself in the window, smiling like a fool and he blushes and looks around, but no one seems to have noticed. They’re all completely indulged in books or their phones or conversations.  
He picks up his phone too from the pocket and reads the two texts Dan has sent him.

From: Dan 7:58 _  
hope i’m still worth going all across the city for ;)_

From: Dan 8:03  
 _i’m joking.no im not. completely serious… am i_

He’s smiling again, biting his lip not to laugh and the crinkles around his eyes grow. Phil replies back quickly.

To: Dan 8:16 _  
I’m on my way to you now so_

All he gets back is a long list of happy smiley’s.

There’s brown, shining orbs smiling at him as soon as he gets inside and Phil smiles too, heart beating faster and faster for every step. Dan rounds the counter, glances back quickly before looking straight at Phil and when they’re close enough, their lips attach and Phil pulls the younger in, wrapping his arms around his waist.

It’s the kind of kiss people write poetry about; it’s the kind of kiss that ends up in songs. It’s a beating heart against a beating heart and hands stroking one another’s body, slowly and lovingly. Everything around them is put in slow motion but Phil’s head is spinning, rushing and in his stomach the metaphorical butterflies are going crazy.

“I can’t afford being late for work anymore, but I had to see you.”  Phil confesses after pulling away, getting a short whining noise from Dan.

They’re still completely wired up in each other’s arms and Dan steals a quick kiss, “So we’re doing this?”

Phil hasn’t exactly noticed the insecure side of Dan, but he doesn’t hate it. This just means he can tell Dan how much he likes him and how cute he is over and over without Dan getting sick of it.  
And Phil finally has someone to spoil with breakfast in bed and nice chocolate on a Tuesday and a fancy meal on a Wednesday, someone he can make pancakes for on Sunday mornings before going back to bed and stay there for the rest of the day, just because they can.

“Yeah,” he says and his heart jumps out of excitement. Phil is so happy he could burst.

—

Another three weeks pass, but these ones are spent differently. Phil doesn’t stop by the bookstore every day anymore, far from it. He hasn’t had his ham and cheese-bagel in so long he’s forgotten what it tastes like, but doesn’t feel the need to know again.

No, instead he’s sat in his tiny kitchen/living room with Dan beside him in the sofa and a cup of coffee or tea in hand, short sentences being uttered every once in a while.  
Or they’re in bed until the very last minute, throwing on clothes quickly and stealing kisses even quicker before saying goodbye after breakfast is bought at Seven Eleven.

Either way works for Phil. Dan has spent most nights at Phil’s place, his earl grey-smell growing into Phil’s apartment and he doesn’t mind it one bit. For every day that passes, Dan becomes more and more comfortable there.

He meets up with Dan after work, they share a few kisses before heading into the supermarket for some grocery shopping.

“Babe, did we have any milk at home?”

Phil is standing, stunned with a soft smile on his face. Dan called his apartment  _home._

As Dan is getting impatient of not getting an answer, he looks back at Phil behind him, opens his mouth but closes it just as fast, eyebrows frowning. “What is it?”

“You called it home.”

It’s obvious Dan didn’t realise he did it, which makes Phil’s heart flutter even more. In a way, he is home to Dan and that has to be the best compliment one could ever get. 

“I think I’ve been doing that a lot lately,” Dan mumbles, looking at Phil shyly.

They share a few kisses in the dairy section, no one’s coming by anyway before continue their shopping, hand in hand and happy smiles on their faces.

“I’m so happy you found me, you’re my best friend now.”

Phil squeezes Dan’s hand, kissing his cheek, “Happy I found you too.”


End file.
